My Funny Valentine
by Megumi Yoora
Summary: "Kazuha! Masih lama!" teriak Heiji Hattori, teman masa kecil sekaligus teman sekelas Kazuha./"Ayo dong! Yang semangat! Masa anak polisi lunglai kayak gini sih?" Heiji memberi semangat pada Kazuha. Muka Kazuha pun memerah./RnR


Nb: Silahkan menilai sendiri #onegai~

Kali ini aku (coba) memasukkan semua chara kayak Shinichi-Ran-Sonoko-Makoto-Heiji-Kazuha-Aoko-Kaito-Akako-Saguru berada di sekolah yang sama

My Funny Valentine

Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho_Detective Conan

Pairing: Heiji Hattori-Kazuha Tooyama

Story by: Megumi Nathasya Yoora

….

"Kazuha! Masih lama?" teriak Heiji Hattori, teman masa kecil sekaligus teman sekelas Kazuha.

"Iya! Aku tinggal mengambil jaket, Heiji-kun!" Kazuha Tooyama, siswi SMA kelas 2, membalas teriakan Heiji.

"Hei! Lama banget sih!" Heiji pun mendengus kesal. Kazuha pun akhirnya sudah turun dari kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 2., dan langsung mengganti sandalnya dengan sepatu sekolahnya. "Ayo!" ajak Heiji.

"Heiji-kun! Chotto matte!" seru Kazuha yang sedang berlutut dan bersiap berdoa di depan altar Ibunya. Ia pun berdoa, setelah itu memukul bel yang ada dengan pelan.

"Aku berangkat ke sekolah yah, Okasaan," ujar Kazuha lirih. Lalu beranjak pergi dan mengunci pintu rumahnya.

Heiji sudah siap dengan menaiki motornya, dan memakai helmnya. "Hurry up! Atau kita akan telat nantinya!" seru Heiji sambil melemparkan helm yang satu lagi pada Kazuha. Kazuha dengan cekatan menangkap dan memakai helm tersebut, dan naik ke motor Heiji.

"Pegangan yang erat yah! Aku akan ngebut!" seru Heiji sambil menyalakan mesin motornya. Mendengar kata ngebut, Kazuha jadi cemas.

"Hei! Chotto… Uwaaaah!" seru Kazuha kaget, karena Heiji langsung mengendarai sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Karena takut saat Heiji ngebut, tanpa ia sadari, ia memeluk Heiji dengan erat. Heiji tertegun tiba-tiba, namun merasa Kazuha memeluknya sangat erat karena ketakutan, ia pun membiarkan saja.

…

"Kita sampai, Kazu-chan!" seruan Heiji membuat Kazuha terbangun.

"Eh! Sudah sampai?" tanya Kazuha heran.

"Kamu tidur, yah?" tanya Heiji datar.

"Hngg~ Tidak tahu, tapi tadi aku ngerasa ngantuk banget" ujar Kazuha sambil menggosok matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Heiji pun menepuk bahu Kazuha dengan kuat, namun lembut. (Gaje -,-)

"Auwh!" ringis Kazuha.

"Ayo dong! Yang semangat! Masa anak polisi lunglai kayak gini sih?" Heiji memberi semangat pada Kazuha. Muka Kazuha pun memerah.

"Baiklah! Makasi sudah memberiku semangat, Heiji-kun!" seru Kazuha dengan nada riang.

"Douitashimashite, Kazu-chan," ujar Heiji.

"Nah, ayo kita ke kelas!" seru Kazuha semangat 45.

"Ouu!", seru Heiji membalas seruan Kazuha dengan semangat 46.

"Heiji! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" seru Kaito Kuroba, yang sekelas dengan Heiji.

"Kaito!" seru Heiji sambil menghampiri Kaito. Heiji melihat Kaito berjalan bareng Aoko Nakamori.

"Suiit Suiit…! Kalian pacaran, yah?" tanya Heiji menggoda Kaito. Kaito dan Aoko saling pandang, dan jadi salting.

"Hahaha... Mana mungkin… Mana mungkin aku pacaran dengan orang seaneh dia," ujar Kaito dan Aoko serempak sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Serasi sekali, ngomongnya sampai kembaran kayak gitu" ledek Heiji. Karena salting digoda Heiji, Kaito menjitak Heiji.

"Duuh! Kamu cerewet ya!" omel Kaito.

"Hahahaha…" Heiji hanya tertawa saja.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Aoko-chan," sapa Kazuha.

"Ah, Ohayo, Kazuha-chan. Yuk kita ke kelas bareng" ajak Aoko.

"Uhm!" seru Kazuha.

….

"Hei, 10 hari lagi Valentine lho!" seru Sonoko disaat jam istirahat. Kazuha, Aoko, dan Ran yang sedang mengunyah makanan mereka, tersedak.

"Aduh! Sumimasen!" seru Sonoko sambil menunduk minta maaf.

"Daijobu. Terus, kenapa?" tanya Ran.

"Hello? Valentine! Masa kalian tidak tahu valentine?" tanya Sonoko bingung.

"Tahu, kami tahu kok… terus emangnya kenapa kalau 10 hari lagi ValDay?" tanya Kazuha dan Aoko kompak.

"Kalian kalian kalian bakal ngasih Cokelat kan? Tentu ke orang yang kalian suka," ujar Sonoko lagi. Lagi-lagi, ia hanya mendapat respon datar dari teman-temannya.

"Ah, paling yang bakal ngasih cokelat paling banyak itu, Akako yang di kelas C…" gumam Kazuha.

"Kira-kira cowok yang paling popular tahun ini pas ValDay siapa, yah?" tanya Aoko.

"Paling tahun ini, Shinichi, Heiji, Kaito, dan Saguru bakal dapet cokelat dengan jumlah yang sama, alias seri" jawab Ran.

"Aku pasti bakal ngasih cokelat ke Makoto!" seru Sonoko semangat.

"Kalau aku, siapa yah?" tanya Aoko bingung.

"Hng, mumet otakku kalo mikir yang ginian" terang Kazuha sambil menggigit sedotan dari minuman kotak yg diminumnya.

"Udah ah! Bahas yang lain!" seru Ran membuyarkan pikiran ketiga temannya. Lalu mereka menatap pada Ran, bikin Ran jadi salting.

"Ya Ran, kami tahu kamu bakal ngasih cokelat ke Shinichi, pacarmu itu…" celetuk mereka bertiga.

"Gyaa! Jangan terang-terangan gitu dong, ngomongnya!" elak Ran dengan muka yang memerah.

"Ran? Kau di sana? Ayo ikut aku, kita petugas piket untuk mempersiapkan Laboratorium sebelum bel tanda masuk jam ke 5 berbunyi!" seru Shinichi dari kejauhan.

"Ah! Hai! Aku akan ke sana!" seru Ran.

"Nee, minna-san! Aku tinggal dulu yah! Jaa!" seru Ran sambil berlari mengejar Shinichi.

"Ran-chan enak yaa," gumam Sonoko.

"Yah begitulah, bisa pacaran dengan Shinichi-kun," timpal Aoko.

Kazuha masih terdiam. Ia jadi bingung gara-gara Sonoko membahas soal ValDay.

"Valentine Day?" pikir Kazuha bingung.

….

Kazuha sibuk dengan Kejuaraan Aikido SMA Se-Jepang. Ia pun bisa maju ke babak semifinal. Dan akhirnya, iapun lolos sampai babak final. Babak final tersebut akan diadakan bertepatan dengan Valentine Day.

"Geeh! Pertandingannya pas ValDay lagi!" ujar Kazuha pusing.

"Kazuha-chan! Omedetou!" dari kejauhan, Heiji datang dan memberi selamat pada Kazu.

"Arigatou, Heiji-kun! Ini berkat dukungan dari kalian juga!" seru Kazuha senang. Heiji terus mendampingi Kazuha saat pertandingan Aikido tsb berlangsung. Itu semua karena Heiji yang memaksa dirinya mesti ikut mendukung Kazuha secara langsung saat Kazu bertanding.

"Tapi, nanti Heiji jadi repot," elak Kazuha.

"Daijobu. Yang penting aku bisa melihatmu bertanding!" seru Heiji.

"Haah… Terserahmulah," ujar Kazuha.

…..

13 April 20xx

Kazuha masih berada di Dojo, berlatih untuk Final Kejuaraan Aikido SMA Se-Jepang. Pukul 17.30, ia pun selesai berlatih. Dan ia mengganti baju latihannya dengan seragam sekolahnya. Kazuha pulang sendirian, karena Heiji sedang ikut ayahnya menyelidiki kasus di suatu tempat di Kyoto. Saat dalam perjalanan pulang, ia melihat supermarket yang memperlihatkan berbagai macam cokelat di pajang di etalase. Kazuha pun menghentikan jalannya dan berhenti sejenak, lalu masuk ke dalam supermarket tsb. Begitu keluar, ia sudah menenteng sebuah plastik putih yang berisi bahan-bahan untuk membuat cokelat.

'Uhmm, aku buat cokelat untuk besok, deh,' pikirnya.

Lalu Kazuha sibuk dengan kegiatan membuat cokelat untuk perayaan Valentine esok harinya. Ia membuat 2 cokelat dengan bentuk yang sama. Yang satu buat Ayahnya, dan yang satu lagi…

"Heiji saja, deh. Dia sudah banyak membantu dan mendukungku," gumam Kazuha dengan wajah memerah.

….

14 Februari 20xx

Hari Valentine pun tiba. Semua orang menyatakan cinta kasihnya kepada orang lain pada hari itu. Di sekolah tempat Kazuha belajar, para siswi memberikan cokelat pada para siswa. Seperti pendugaan mereka lagi…

"Akako-chan! Kami mohon, kami ingin mendapat cokelat darimu!" seru para siswa memohon pada Akako.

"Baiklah~ Ini, kubagikan cokelat ini untuk kalian" ujar Akako, membuat hati para siswa deg-degan+muka memerah.

"Arigatou, Akako-chan!" seru para siswa sambil berlutut berterima kasih.

"Aha~ Douita" ujarnya dengan nada lembut & enak di dengar di telinga para siswa (lho?).

"Akako, minta cokelatnya, dong!" seru Kaito dengan nada agak memaksa.

"Khusus Kaito, tidak akan kuberi :p!" ujar Akako ketus.

"Hei! Yang benar saja! Aku kan sudah banyak membantumu!" seru Kaito kesal. Akako melihat Saguru Hakuba berjalan bergegas menuju kelas.

"Saguru-kun! Tunggu!" cegat Akako. "Ada apa, Akako-chan?" tanya Saguru datar.

Dengan muka memerah+jantung deg-deg'an. Akako memberi cokelat buatannya (cokelat selain cokelat buat Saguru di beli di supermarket dekat rumah).

"Ini, buat Saguru-kun… Kutunggu balasannya saat White Day!" seru Akako malu-malu, lalu berlari tak menentu arahnya. Saguru langsung menahan Akako.

"Thank you, Lady…" ujar Saguru sambil mencium tangan Akako. Jantung Akako bergemuruh lebih kencang. Bahkan ia hampir mati saking senangnya.

Lain Akako, lain Aoko. Kaito yang kesel gak dikasi cokelat sama Akako (soalnya dia udah bikin target, dia mesti dapat cokelat dari semua siswi di sekolah itu), berjalan gontai menuju lokernya. Begitu ia membuka loker sepatunya, betapa kagetnya ia, karena begitu loker dibuka, cokelat-cokelat yang dimasukkan ke dalam lokernya berhamburan keluar.

"Arrgh!" teriak Kaito kesal. Aoko gemas melihat Kaito marah-marah Gaje.

"Kaito-kun… kalau kau mau (masih pake kata kalau), ini, cokelat dariku…" ujar Aoko malu-malu. Kaito terperangah melihat Aoko. Akhirnya ia pun memeluk Aoko.

"Makasi, Aoko-chan! Aku sayaaang banget sama kamu!" seru Kaito senang. Aoko yang mukanya memerah, juga senang dan memeluk Kaito.

"Aku juga, sayang banget sama Kaito"

Lain Akako, lain Aoko, lain juga Ran. Shinichi tampaknya tidak mau bersaing dalam lomba (yang dibuat anak-anak cewe di sekolah) siapa cowok yang paling banyak dapet cokelat valentine terbanyak. Alasan pertama, karena dia sudah pacaran, jadi cukup menerima cokelat dari pacarnya saja, yaitu Ran. Kedua, kalau menerima cokelat banyak-banyak, repot membalas cokelat tsb pas White Day bulan depan.

Shinichi sedang tidur di atas mejanya. Ran yang hendak memberikan cokelatnya, jadi bingung.

"Shinichi…"

Tiba-tiba Shinichi terbangun. "Ran-chan!" seru Shinichi tiba-tiba. Tanpa ragu-ragu, Ran langsung menyerahkan cokelatnya pada Shinichi.

"Shinichi-kun, Happy St. Valentine's Day… Sukidesu, Shinichi..." ujar Ran dengan muka yang memerah (pasti). Shinichi senang, karena hal yang ditunggu-tunggu, akhirnya datang padanya.

"Arigatou, Ran-chan… Sukidesu, Ran-chan…" seru Shinichi sambil memeluk dan mengucek-ngucek rambut Ran.

…

Nah, saat teman-temannya sedang menyatakan perasaannya, Sonoko malah sedang marah-marah pada Makoto.

"Katanya kamu mau pulang ke Jepang pas ValDay!" seru Sonoko memarahi Makoto yang berada di seberang sana (ceritanya, Sonoko nelpon Makoto sambil marah-marah ke Makoto).

"Gomenasai! Kejuaraan Karate di Beijing malah dilaksanakan hari ini", ujar Makoto dengan nada menyesal.

"Hiikss! Kok gitu sih!" ringis Sonoko.

"Tapi tenang saja, Sonoko. Coba lihat di belakangmu," setelah menyuruh Sonoko, Sonoko langsung berbalik dan melihat ke belakangnya. Alangkah kagetnya dia, bahwa yang berada di belakangnya adalah Makoto!

"Makoto-kun!" seru Sonoko sambil memeluk Makoto.

"Aku pulang, Sonoko… Sorry sudah membuatmu khawatir," ujar Makoto.

"Daijobu, yang penting kamu pulang saat ValDay… Ini, cokelat dan syal buatmu" Sonoko langsung memberi hadiah darinya buat Makoto. "Gomen, karena sudah memarahimu tadi," sesal Sonoko.

"Tak apa Sonoko. Tunggu balasannya saat White Day, yah…", ujar Makoto sambil menggenggam tangan Sonoko. "Ehm!", seru Sonoko.

….

And then, mari kita lihat tokoh utama dalam cerita ini.

Akhirnya, Kazuha memenangkan Kejuaraan Aikido SMA Se-Jepang. Kazuha bangga dengan prestasinya tersebut. Begitu acara penyerahaan medali, matanya mencari-cari sosok seseorang di bench penonton.

Yap! Sudah pasti yang dicarinya adalah Heiji! Namun, ia sama sekali tidak melihat Heiji.

Ia pun menjadi kecewa. 'Heiji,' pikirnya.

Sementara Heiji…

'Hng? Ini hari apa sih? Kok banyak cewek yang ngasih aku cokelat?' pikir Heiji. Ternyata Heiji berada di sekolah. Ia pun mencari-cari Kazuha, dengan maksud akan mengajaknya pulang bareng. Namun, yang dicari tidak ada. Ia bingung, lalu menelpon Kazuha.

"Moshi-moshi," terdengar suara dari seberang telepon.

"Moshi-moshi, Kazuha desu?" tanya Heiji.

"Hai! Heiji, kamu di mana?" tanya Kazuha to the point.

"Eh? Di sekolah. Kamu di mana? Aku cari-cari ga ada, nih!" seru Heiji.

#Deg

Jantung Kazuha serasa mau pecah. Airmatanya juga berontak ingin mengalir keluar.

"Di-sekolah?" tanya Kazuha lirih.

"Iya, emangnya kamu di mana?" tanya Heiji dengan nada sedikit naik.

"Heiji Baka! Baka! Baka!" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kazuha langsung memutuskan pembicaraan.

Heiji bingung karena dimarahin Kazuha. 'Apa salahku? Kok aku dibilang Baka? Apa aku lupa akan sesuatu, yah?' pikir Heiji lagi. Sesaat kemudian, ia mengingat kalau hari ini adalah Final Kejuaraan Aikiko SMA Se-Jepang. Saat lomba semifinal, ia sudah berjanji akan menemani Kazuha, namun ia lupa.

Heiji langsung berlari menuju tempat parkiran. Ia langsung buru-buru mengendarai sepeda motornya ke arah Aula tempat diadakan Kejuaraan Aikido SMA Se-Jepang.

…..

Ia pun sudah sampai di gedung tsb. Sudah mulai sepi, pikirnya. Lalu ia masuk dan mencari Kazuha. Di telepon-telepon, Kazuha tidak menggangkat hp'nya. 'Apa dia masih marah', pikir Heiji. Saat berlari, ia tidak melihat jalan dengan baik, lalu ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Aduh! Maaf!" seru mereka berdua. Saat mereka berdua bertatapan, betapa kagetnya Heiji, saat dilihat yang bertabrakan dengannya itu adalah Kazuha.

"Kazuha! Gomenasai, aku telat menyadari janjiku hari ini!" seru Heiji sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

Kazuha masih terdiam. Ia tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"Kazuha" gumam Heiji lirih.

Kazuha langsung meninju perut Heiji.

"Auw! Sakit!" Heiji meringis kesakitan. Lalu ia menatap Kazuha. Saat dilihat, Kazuha sedang menangis.

"A-aku kira kamu ga datang, baka!" seru Kazuha sambil menangis. Heiji refleks memeluk Kazuha.

"Heiji!" seru Kazuha kaget.

"Maaf yah" gumam Heiji lirih.

"Maafmu kuterima asal menraktirku Strawberry Chocolate Cake di Toko K n'K!" bentak Kazuha. Mendengar permintaan Kazuha, Heiji malah ketawa.

"Hahaha… iya deh… Nah, sekarang kita pulang,Yuk!" ajak Heiji. Ya, Valentine Hari ini merupakan ValDay yang teraneh yang dialami Kazuha dan Heiji.

"Tunggu! Jangan dulu pulang! Mana janjimu?" seru Kazuha tiba-tiba.

"Heh! Janji yang mana lagi!" tanya Heiji heran.

"Kau janji, kalau aku menang di Kejuaraan Aikido SMA Se-Jepang, kau akan mentraktirku makan, lalu mengajakku jalan-jalan!" jawab Kazuha dengan cepat. Lagi-lagi Heiji lupa dengan janjinya. Heiji pun menarik tangan Kazuha.

"Heiji?" tanya Kazuha kaget.

"Ayo, katanya minta aku mentraktirmu makan. Jalan-jalannya kita lakukan di hari Minggu saja, yah," ujar Heiji dengan muka memerah.

"Baiklah" kata Kazuha dengan senyum yang tersungging di wajahnya.

Begitulah cerita Valentine Kazuha dan Heiji yang aneh dan lucu. (lho?)

-The End-


End file.
